1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an improved gun including means for reducing the recoil thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 42, subclass 1V, and class 89, subclasses 14.3 and 161 disclosed the following patents:
Hino et al., U.S. Pat. No. 886,211, issued Apr. 28, 1908. Hino et al. discloses a pistol having a barrel slidably mounted in a stock and normally maintained in a rearward position by a spring. When the pistol is fired, the spring permits forward movement of the barrel and the shock of the recoil of the pistol is reduced.
Green, U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,243, issued Aug. 30, 1938, discloses a machine gun in which a baffle is mounted on the distal end of the barrel so that when a bullet fired from the gun leaves the barrel and enters the baffle, the gases following the bullet will impinge on the baffle and counteract the forces of recoil exerted on the gun.
Merkel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,662, issued Feb. 13, 1962, discloses a hunting rifle of the shortest possible over-all length in which the breech lock is fixed while the barrel is movable.
Vartanian, U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,132, issued May 25, 1971, discloses a buffer and delay mechanism for reducing the recoil force caused by reciprocation of a bolt assembly in a semiautomatic firearm, and for delaying the return of the bolt assembly from its retired position to its battery position.
Junker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,741, issued May 3, 1977, discloses a firearm including a housing having a detonation chamber and a projectile-discharge barrel. A displaceable piston is mounted at the discharge end of the barrel and is arranged to be acted upon and extended by combustion gases expelled from the barrel. Forward movement of the piston is transmitted to the housing in a manner tending to counteract recoil.
Ferluga, U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,994, issued Jun. 14, 1977, discloses a drop barrel action handgun in which the inertial of the rearwardly moving barrel is combined with the expanding gases from a discharging cartridge to effectively control the thigh pressures created at the time of discharge.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,075, issued Dec. 6, 1977, discloses an automatic weapon with a receiver, a breech block fixedly mounted in the receiver, a barrel reciprocable within the receiver, a spring biasing the barrel, and a gas cylinder chamber externally of the barrel and in communication therewith whereby upon firing of the weapon, the gases discharged from a cartridge ejected from the barrel, pass into the gas cylinder chamber means to thereby tension the spring.
Nasypany, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,057, issued May 9, 1978, discloses a firearm recoil system that reduces the maximum recoil force felt by the shooter. The recoil force applied to the shooter's shoulder is interrupted by tapping off explosive gases produced by firing a cartridge and directing the gases into a gas cylinder to actuate a piston rearwardly and at the same time provide a forward force to the firearm opposite the rearward recoil movement of the firearm. The rearward piston movement is slowed down by compressing air trapped within the cylinder and then venting the compressed air so that the remaining recoil energy in the piston is gradually phased out.
None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest a gun comprising a frame, a barrel, and a slide; the barrel and the slide being slidably mounted to one another and to the frame for movement between a retracted position and an extended position; the barrel having a bore and having gas port means communicating with the bore for allowing gas to pass from the bore when the gun is fired; the gun having chamber means communicating with the gas port means when the barrel and the slide are in the retracted position and for receiving gas from the gas port means when the gun is fired to cause the barrel and the slide to move from the retracted position to the extended position in a direction opposite the recoil of the gun when the gun is fired.